finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo
Chocobos are a recurring race of avian mounts from many of the Final Fantasy games. They appear as early as Final Fantasy II. They are often used as transportation around the world in a method that keeps random encounters away and increases land speed. The Chocobo have come in many different colors; some yellow, some blue, black, white and gold. There have also been numerous minigames and events involving the avian species, including Chocobo Racing, Chocobo Ranches and Chocobo Stables. They have been known to have various cries throughout the series. The earliest games had them crying "Cooc Cooc," the mid-series games had them crying "Wark," and the newest games have them crying "Kweh". Types of Chocobos There are different types of chocobos and there are also more prominent chocobos. Listed in the appearances there are references to this. More information on such chocobos can be found in the following articles; *Chocobo types *Chocobo *Boco *Choco *Fat Chocobo *Chubby Chocobo Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Chocobos are found inside Chocobo Forests, near Kashuan Keep. After dismounting, they return back to the forest. Final Fantasy III Fat Chocobo stores items when given a Gysahl Green. He can only be summoned in places that smell of Chocobo. A Chocobo can also be summoned, learned from the Level 1 Summon Magic spell '''Escape'. *'Chocobo Dash': allows the party to escape battle. *'Chocobo Kick': deals damage based on the difference in level between target and caster. ''Final Fantasy IV Chocobos can be found in Chocobo Forests situated throughout the world. They come in several varieties. The regular Chocobos can be used to travel around the world normally. They run away after each dismount. White Chocobos recover the MP of the entire party when they are approached. The Black Chocobo, found only in the forest north of Toroia, is a flying chocobo, however, it can only land in forests. Black Chocobos do not run away after a dismount, however, when they are mounted for the second time, they always fly back to the forest near Toroia. Finally, there is a Big Chocobo who can store items for the party. In order for the Big Chocobo to appear, the party must use a Carrot, or in other versions, Gysahl Greens at a place where it "Smells like Chocobos!" The Chocobo also appears as a Summon for Rydia. Final Fantasy V Bartz Klauser owns Boco, arguably the most famous Chocobo in the series. Boco is left behind at the Pirates' Cove for most of the game, however, upon reaching the Third World, Boco rejoins Bartz and apparently got married with a Chocobo called Koko and had children with her. Bartz can then ride Boco around the world. Boco does not run away upon dismounting. There are several side quests involving Boco. The Black Chocobo appears in this game as well, and plays a similar role to the Black Chocobo in ''Final Fantasy IV. It can only land in forests, however, it can also fly over mountains that are not capped in snow. Bartz and his friends ride a Black Chocobo after the Steamship is sucked under the water during an earthquake at Crescent. The Black Chocobo can be found again in Mirage Village in the Third World, and is needed to reach the Phoenix Tower and the North Mountains. A Chocobo can be used as a Level 1 Summon in this game as well. Sometimes a Fat Chocobo will appear in the summon. ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Linaly Klauser can summon chocobos, though they do not look like traditional chocobos. Final Fantasy VI Chocobos can be rented in various towns and stables located around the world. The stables are hidden in forests, making them the equivalent of Chocobo Forests in this game. They run away after each dismount. Setzer Gabbiani has a Slot called ''Chocobop, which summons Chocobos into battle. Strago and Relm can also equip a piece of armor called the Chocobo Suit. Jidoor's Auction House also likes to auction a Chocobo they claim can speak, although the player can never confirm nor deny this; an old man and his son always place the winning bid on this particular item. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here Chocobos can be caught in monster battles by using greens and defeating all enemies. After acquiring the Highwind, the player can keep chocobos, and even transport one on the Junon Cargo Ship. It is possible to breed chocobos to generate different colored ones. The different breeds of Chocobo allows the player to travel across different terrain. In order, they are: Yellow, Green/Blue, Black and Gold. There are 4 Materia Caves that can only be reached via a gold chocobo. There are also chocobo races at the Gold Saucer. These are different colours from the normal chocobo's including pink and white. In addition, there is a Summon Materia that can be found early on in the game, which summons Choco/Mog. The summon can sometimes attack with Fat Chocobo. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Chocobo appears as a summon on the DMW after obtaining the Chocobo Feather. Chocobo Stomp damages an enemy based on the level of the DMW. Final Fantasy VIII Chocobos are found primarily in Chocobo Forests and are captured to ride across the land and over shallow water. Final Fantasy VIII introduces the concept of child chocobos; known as ''Chicobos. There are many sidequests involving chicobos, especially one chicobo named Boco. There is also a Boco and Fat Chocobo card used for the Triple Triad card game. The minigame Chocobo World, which can be played on a PocketStation, a device sold exclusively in Japan, unlocks certain items in the game and features Boco as its primary protagonist. ''Final Fantasy IX Chocobos are also found in Chocobo Forests in Final Fantasy IX. This game features a sidequest entitled Chocobo Hot and Cold, which involves a Chocobo, aptly named "Choco," searching for buried treasure such as Chocographs which reveal the position of buried treasure. Choco can learn new abilities if the player finds more treasure. Two Black Mages also raise a Chocobo Egg in their hut in the Black Mage Village. When it hatches they name it "Bobby Corwen", and they love him as if the bird was their own child. Final Fantasy X'' / Final Fantasy X-2 ]] Chocobos are widespread throughout Spira, mainly used for transportation as what they are well known for. Chocobos power ships, and provide safe transportation along the Mi'ihen Highroad. In Final Fantasy X-2, with the advent of hovers in the Highroad which provide faster transportation and chocobo-hunting fiends around, chocobos died down in the Highroad. They cannot be ridden until Chapter 5 of the story, and depends on the actions of the player. You can capture chocobos in battle here like in Final Fantasy VII, if the player helped Clasko open the Chocobo Ranch in the Calm Lands that replaced the abandoned Monster Arena. ''Final Fantasy XI In the online incarnation of Final Fantasy, Chocobos are one of the faster forms of alternative transportation, as they are significantly faster than walking by about 2 or 3 times. You cannot start with a chocobo license, which is what is required to rent one from one of the dozen or so stables around Vana'diel. Generally speaking, there is one stable in each of the 3 starting cities, three chocobo stables in Jeuno, a chocobo stable in Al Zahbi (which may or may not be in business, depending on whether or not the NPC in charge has been taken prisoner during Besieged), and others scattered around telepoints and some of the smaller cities on the planet. The quest required of characters once they reach level 20 is to head to ''Dangruf Wadi and get some greens to feed to chocobos in Jeuno in order to gain their trust and friendship. It seems chocobo abuse is a problem on this world. Roughly twenty years before the game's current timeline, the Kingdom of San d'Oria possessed a unique combat class known as Chocobo Knights. Though this information has been known for some time (due only to a single piece of concept art and a brief, one-time mentioning confirming their existence), the concept of the Chocobo Knight was not once touched upon or even mentioned by the actual game-given information, thus their existence was hardly known at all among the players. At first, the use of chocobos was limited to traveling from easily accessed hubs to less populated places quickly; however, Square has added chocobo raising as a part of the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion. Players can raise their own chocobo to have different strengths and weaknesses. The appearance of the bird changes as well, from the feathers on their tails and heads to the color of the chocobos themselves. Square has also recently added Chocobo Racing, though while not player controlled (to avoid lag issues) it has been made With the upcoming expansion Wings of the Goddess, the time travel element of the game sends players back to the time period where Chocobo Knights were a known combat class. Though there was evidence (scattered and rarely found or mentioned) that seemed to support the rumor, the class was never announced. ''Final Fantasy XII Chocobos are a common sight in Final Fantasy XII. The yellow Chocobo is the tamed one and can be rented for transportation from Chocobo Wranglers at most towns based on the ground of Ivalice. Some appear in the background of various areas, including on top of the airship. The yellow Chocobos allow players to ride them, provided that the player feed them their stock of Gysahl Greens. There are also other coloured Chocobos that can be fought in the wilds of Ivalice; these come in red, black, brown, green and white varieties. There is also a rare variant of black Chocobo, a powerful red variant, and even a white Chocobo recognized as a Mark. Characters can ride a Chocobo for a maximum of 180 seconds before it drops the character. Chocobos have the ability to access special paths that player characters cannot cross on their own. Some story elements of the game require characters to use a Chocobo, and in those situations, they are free of charge. Riding a chocobo allows the character to cross maps faster without being harassed by enemies. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chocobo is a rank 1 Non-Elemental Physical summon. He has no special attack, and his normal, ''Beak, attack only causes minor damage, but it is the fastest summon in the game. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In Final Fantasy Tactics, Chocobos appear in three different varieties: Normal (Yellow), Black, and Red. Each is slightly different in the types of abilities it can use in battle. If a Chocobo is recruited by the heroes, a human character can ride the Chocobo in battle for much quicker transportation and to fly over obstacles. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In this game, Chocobos are used as a mount for the judges and the Animist job can use the ability Chocobo Rush, which summons a group of Chocobos to trample everything in a line. Furthermore, Chocobos are only mentioned briefly, e.g. In certain areas some red Chocobos were sighted. Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Chocobos can be mounted by the Moogle job, Chocobo Knight. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Clavats best shield in the game is called th Chocobo Shield. One of the items needed to craft is a Yellow Feather. Also an Artifact than can be found is the Chocobo Pocket, which upgrades the users command slot by one. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Selkies best weapon in the game is called the Chocobow. It's a yellow bow with a Chocobo head that fires arrows from its mouth. When it hits an enemy little images of Chocobos appear upon impact. The description for the weapon says ''"A bow modeled after fabled fantastical fowl creatures. It has a distinctive...scent." One of the items needed to craft this weapon is a Yellow Feather which description says "A large feather from some avian creature. Its color looks vaguely familiar..." The scroll to make this weapon is called Lil' Yella Fella which description reads "Instruction booklet for a weapon. It has a cute yellow bird on the cover. For Selkies only." There is also a Creature Head and Creature Suit that, when equipped on a Yuke, make them appear as a Chocobo. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Chocobos appear as weather vanes. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Chocobos are a common sight in Final Fantasy: Unlimited. A chocobo named 'Chobi' is one of the main party members, while a herd of wild chocobos roam around Wonderland avoiding monsters and led by the "Chocobo Sisters" Chocobaba and Chocoimo, two slightly oddball old women. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Chocobo game series Chocobo (often a specific member of the species, having the proper name "Chocobo") is the primary protagonist of his very own spin-off games that delve into a variety of genres. Several of these games are limited to Japan-only release, although a couple have been released in Europe. *Chocobo Racing, a kart-racing game for the PlayStation. *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon'' and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, dungeon-crawler games often marketed as beginner RPGs. *''Chocobo Stallion'', a game designed to mimic the look and feel of horse racing at a derby. *''Dice De Chocobo'', a video board game similar to Monopoly. *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' for the Nintendo DS is the latest of the series, featuring card duels. Square/Square Enix games Chocobos are also a common sight in other, unrelated Squaresoft and Square Enix games. ''Final Fantasy Adventure'' A Chocobo serves as a mount, but is later changed into a 'Chocobot'. It was removed from the 2003 remake Sword of Mana (Shinyaku Seiken Densetsu in Japan), in favor of the 'Cannon Ball Travel', which originated in Secret of Mana; however, a Chocobo can be seen in Sword of Mana by waiting for a certain period of time after the completion of the game. ''Legend of Mana'' Wild black Chocobos are random monsters and uncapturable, but it's possible to grab bird eggs from several locations, and these have a chance of hatching a tame yellow Chocobo, a pet that would fight alongside the player. Moreover, if the player has a game save from Final Fantasy VIII on their memory card during the Monster Corral tutorial quest, the egg obtained during this quest will hatch a Chocobo (rather than a Rabite). ''Secret of Evermore'' A Chocobo Egg is a rare item which can increase the protagonist's maximum HP level. ''Itadaki Street'' Series There is a chocobo character in game. There is also a mini-game based on Chocobo Races. Kingdom Hearts A Keyblade known as the Metal Chocobo has a key chain resembling a yellow Chocobo. A type of Gummi Ship (a flying vehicle used in the game) named "Chocobo" is in the form of one. There's also a drawing of a Chocobo in the cave on Destiny Island. It has been crossed out, possibly by Donald Duck, whose drawing is right next to it. Parasite Eve A banner picturing a Chocobo hangs over the entrance to the American Museum of Natural History, most clearly visible from the map screen. Inside the museum, a Chocobo skeleton can be found inside an exhibit about primitive species. Tobal 2 A Chocobo is obtainable as a combatant. Parodies *The Chocobo is parodied in the browser-based game Kingdom of Loathing as the Cocoabo familiar, which can charge monsters to deal damage, heal characters by nuzzling them (much like a phoenix), run around monsters to confuse them, and dig in the ground to give the characters extra money ("Meat," in the game). The Cocoabo is shaped like a Chocobo but is apparently made of cocoa or chocolate, hatched from a cocoa egg item. *In Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete a blue Chocobo-like creature drives the wagons of the traveling circus, Carivan. The red dragon Ruby mentions it was a Chocobo, but quickly changed it into "Chuckoboo". *Battle for Wesnoth features a "Chocobone" unit. The official unit profile on the Chocobone states that "Riding the bones of ostrich-like large birds once used as mounts by a lost civilization, the skeleton Chocobones can move faster than most cavalry units." *Rules for using Chocobos in Dungeons & Dragons were published in the September 2004 issue of Dragon magazine. The rule set contained information on two different breeds of Chocobo, yellow and black. *An episode of the popular web animation Weebl and Bob, parodying Final Fantasy VII, features a badly drawn chocobo uttering "wark". *In the manga Naruto, the villain Deidara has a giant clay bird that greatly resembles a Chocobo. *The animé series Last Exile features large unnamed birds that closely resemble Chocobos in several episodes. They come in various colors and are bet upon in races, but bear two rows of sharp teeth. *In the weekly comic VG cats, chocobos are occasionally mentioned, including one mention to their use in Final Fantasy VII as breeding material for the creation of the golden chocobo. *In the movie Ice Age: The Meltdown, there is a red, blue, and yellow creature similar looking to a chocobo. *On the website Gaia Online there is a Monthly Collectible,called Roc, which resembles a chocobo. Category:Races Category:Transportation de:Chocobo